Talk:Intro to Magical Arts
discussion Do we really want an article on 'Third Period Intro to Magic Arts'. Would not just a single article for 'Intro to Magic Arts' with subdivitions work? Also this article is incorrect; we do not know that Phase will be taking this class, only that he intends too.--Glimmervoid 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Also I just had quick look through and I can't find any course called 'Intro to Magic Arts', Intro to Mystic Concepts, Intro to Magical Arts and Intro to Magic yes but not Intro to Magic Arts. Where is it from and where did you get 'Third Period' from? Glimmervoid 15:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I just figured have this as a placeholder. And yes, I did get the name wrong. It's Intro to Magical Arts, not just Magic. I got the Third Period thing from Alya and the Tests part 6, when Circe says that's when it will be. Anvildude 16:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Found it, thanks. Though there is still the question of wheather it is worth having a page for each peroid? --Glimmervoid 16:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Key Quotes First Mention "I swallowed hard and asked, “So is there an Intro to Magical Arts course next term?” She smiled, “Spring term. There will be enough interest for a single class. It will be held third period. On the days when I am asked to give guest lectures, I will expect you to ask intelligent questions.” Source Introduction to Magic Theory Fall Term, Third Period, Mrs. Chulkris is teaching Introduction to Magic Theory, which has a Lab section taught by Circe, paralleling the Introduction to Superpowers duology. Presuming Introduction to Magic Theory is taught Third Period in Spring Term, I think that's the class Circe is referring to. We'll find out. JohnBobMead 22:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Google Cache dump |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Palantir and Eldritch will both be in that spring term class. Fey may get stuck as class teaching assistant if she isn't careful. First classes will be taught by Grimes. Diane ---- "WHO has deactivated my BEAUTIFUL frogs?" |} Addiab 20:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Class details |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; "| That's one of MANY issues that could come up in Intro to Mystical Concepts. Eldritch will also be taking the class, as will Palantir (of the Threee Little Witches) and some others. Plus Fey is unhappy about getting stuck being the TA for the course. Elyzia Grimes will be teaching, and some of the other members of the Magical Arts faculty (including Circe) will be guest lecturing. How could something NOT go wrong? Oh, and remember that Belphoebe sees herself as having Belph as a father figure, not as *being* Belph. Diane ---- "WHO has deactivated my BEAUTIFUL frogs?" |}